Teenage Olympian Gods
by PothenaFan
Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?
1. Hestia's Hearth

**Hello people of FanFiction! I read an article about Percy Jackson and the gang going to a mortal high school and I started wondering: What would it be like if the** ** _gods_** **went to a mortal high school? And so this story was born! Please read and review it will make me really happy! I will post the next chapters whenever I want, so there wont be a schedule, but it won't be like once in a month or even a week! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

The annual Spring Solstice was right around the corner and things couldn't be going worse for the Olympian Gods. Poseidon had arrived at Mount Olympus a week earlier than planned, and that sent Athena into a throwing fit. Aphrodite was still mumbling about romance to Artemis, and Artemis was going to pull her hair out if she didn't stop messing with her Hunters. Hermes and Apollo were causing mayhem anywhere they could, and it was slightly easier now that the gods' nerves were fried. Hera was chasing Zeus around, hitting him on the head with a book (curtsy of Athena) and calling him a "Womanizer". Demeter and Hades had nothing else to fight about, so cereal became the topic of conversation. Hephaestus was running after Ares, who had stolen some of his warrior automatons and Ares was getting it!

Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, strolled into the throne room feeling very ill and cold. She glanced at the arguing Olympians and sighed. She work have to work three times just to get a spark in the fire. Lately, it had been getting harder and harder to warm the coals. She cuddled in her dress and rocked back and forth on the floor, trying to warm herself.

The coals shined, but no flame arose. As she gazed in the coals, an Iris message-type thing appeared. She saw Percy Jackson giving her Hope's _pithos_ and the fire at it's full height. Hestia glanced at the coals in dismay. Then she noticed everyone had fallen silent. Then she heard it too. An explosion. Just what they needed now!

* * *

All the Olympians dove behind their thrones as a piercing white light filled the room. Poseidon and Athena appeared. Athena was dressed in full battle armor and the only things you could see was her hair; black curly locks spiraling down mid-back, and her stormy gray eyes, promising Tartarus. She had her shield and spear. Poseidon had his triton, no armor, but his black hair was all ruffled, like he'd been in a fight. He was smiling, but his eyes were dead serious.

Athena lunged but Poseidon sidestepped. She threw her spear above his head and his eyes followed it. Athena, taking the distraction as an advantage, smacked him in the head with her shield and vaulted over his head to retrieve her spear. Poseidon staggered backwards, golden ichor leaking from a cut. He was already starting to heal.

''You are the most dense, simpleminded, ignorant god that ever lived!'' Athena yelled. ''Fish Face!''

''Just calm down,'' Poseidon summoned a huge wave. ''And tell me what I did wrong, Owl Head!'' The water crashed down on Athena.

''Poseidon!'' She shrieked. ''I'm going to send you to Tartarus-'

''STOP IT!'' Zeus yelled coming out from behind his throne. "SHUT UP PLEASE!" The two gods lowered their weapons.

"Sure thing, _Father_ ," Athena smiled at Zeus, but her eyes glittered murderously, as if she was ready to send anyone who got in her way into Tartarus. She resumed her godly height, sat on her throne (an olive tree wrapped around two white marble columns) and became as still as a statue. Poseidon sighed.

"Sorry brother," he said as he too gained his godly height and his sea-themed throne. Knowing it was safe, the other gods crept out from behind their thrones and the Council began.

"Unwise... fighting..." Athena muttered. "Got to make a plan..." Blythe, her owl (who was five times bigger any ordinary owl) was perched on her shoulder. Zeus began his very long and enormously boring speech.

* * *

Hestia shivered as she tried to listen to Zeus. Poseidon and Athena had been the last straw. The coals were dead and cold. She could feel herself fading, but she didn't complain. Numbness filled her body, so she couldn't feel her feet anymore.

"Hestia... HESTIA!" A female voice rang in her ears, but it sounded more like an echo than an actual voice. Someone touched it shoulder and she glanced up. Athena was bending down over her. She looked genuinely concerned for Hestia. She wrapped her arms around the little girl's shivering body. Warmth returned to Hestia's body and the tiniest flame arose in the fireplace.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'm fine now." Athena's eyes shone with worry.

"The Hearth was almost put out forever," Athena said. "Are you sure you are okay? You don't look the best-"

"ATHENA!" Zeus' voice boomed. "CARE TO JOIN US?"

"No, _Father_ ," Athena voice rose. furiously. "In case you haven't noticed, Hestia almost faded! The Hearth is dying." Hestia looked down, embarrassed. She could hear gasps from the other Olympians.

"HESTIA," Zeus thundered. "Come here." She stumbled as she tried to make her way to Zeus' throne. She bowed and Zeus motioned for her to come closer.

"Is this true?" Zeus whispered nervously in her ear. "Is the Hearth actually dying?"

"Yes, my Lord Zeus," she said, an idea coming to her head. "And I know a way we can bring it back." She told her plan to Zeus, and tried to ignore as both Hera and Aphrodite tried to sneak on what they were saying.

"What you ask is very risky," Zeus contemplated. "But very well." He lifted his lightning bolt in the air and all the gods and goddesses in the room, except Hestia, were surrounded by a deep blue mist.

"ZEUS," Hades yelled. "WHAT IS THE MEANING-"

 **Review please!**


	2. Why TEENAGERS?

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Hades felt himself being lifted of the ground a second too late. 'Zeus is gonna pay for this insult,' he thought. Then he noticed he couldn't see anything. Apart from this thick dark blue mist. He figured Zeus hadn't only pranked him, he had pranked everyone! The mist cleared. Hades, in all the confusion, had fallen off his throne. 'Great,' he thought. 'This is not embarrassing one bit.' He suddently seemed smaller. Like WAY smaller.

"Zeus!" He growled.

* * *

Poseidon landed hard on he floor. The mist cleared from sight. 'Well,' he thought. 'That was weird.' He remembered Zeus saying an incantation in Ancient Greek and then blacking out briefly. Had Hestia cursed them? No way, she was too nice. He heard something moving off to his left and he backed up.

"Hello," a voice rang out, Aphrodite's. "I could use some help." The godess was sprawled on the floor, offering a hand up. "I would get up on my own, but I'd risk to mess up my perfectly good manicured nails." Poseidon sighed.

"I'm sure Ares would send me to Tartarus if I helped you up, Aphrodite," he said. Ares flew out of nowhere and offered Aphrodite a hand. "Told you so."

"Hello," two voices rang out. Zeus and Hera emerged from the shadows, Demeter and Hades right behind them. Artemis dropped down from her throne.

"I thought I heard voices," she comented. Then she turned to Zeus. "And Dad, WHAT WAS THAT FOR-" She paused. "I swear Apollo and Hermes, if that's you, you two are going to be skined alive."

"Aww, 'lil sis," Apollo whined, walking in the open with Hermes. "You are no fun!"

"Is that y'all over there," a rusty voice called out. Hephaestus revealed himself.

"Who are we missing?" Poseidon asked.

"Me!" An exasperated voice cried out from somewhere on the floor. All the gods moved a bit and Athena came into view, stuck underneath a piece of someone's throne. It took Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to get her free. And then she gasped.

* * *

Demeter took offense as Athena gasped.

''What?'' She demanded. ''Is it what I'm wearing-'' Self-consiously she looked down and her eye's widened. She looked at the other gods.

''Am I the only one seeing this?'' Aphrodite squealed. ''But we are TEENAGERS! This means shopping! EVERY. SINGLE. WEEKEND.''

''Zeus...'' the other Olympians warned. Then all of them broke out talking and the same time: ''WHY DID YOU DO THIS!'' ''WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!'' ''HE'S LOST HIS MIND!''

''Where is the cereal?'' Demeter sang out, randomly. She shrugged and added as the Olympians stared at her: ''It's good for nerves.''

''SHOPPING. FOR. ALL. OF. YOU!'' Aphrodite squealed. Demeter and Hades began fighting again. Artemis tackled Apollo as Hermes stood, watching. Hera hit Zeus again, but for changing her into a teen more than anything else. Athena and Poseidon stood glaring at each other, blaming each other for what happened.

* * *

''STOP IT,'' Hestia shouted. ''ALL OF YOU!'' The Olympians fell silent, ashamed of being told what to do by a minor godess. ''Stop blaming Zeus for this, it was my wish!''

''But why, Hestia?'' Athena asked, puzzled. ''When will we go back to normal? Do we still have our powers? It is very unwise-''

''No, Athena,'' Hestia interrupted. ''What's unwise, is that you keep fighting. Yes-'' she added when she saw Athena was going to speak again- ''it _is_ a huge risk. But I'm ready to take it.'' Athena stopped trying to interrupt. Hestia was like a stern mother, a mother Athena never had.

''Now run along,'' Hestia shooed. ''I've already rented you out an appartement. And I hate to say it, but Aphrodite is right. You need new clothes.''

''YES!'' Aphrodite screamed. ''WE'LL GO TOMORROW!'' All the gods groaned. A five hour shopping spree with Aphrodite was just what they needed.

''Goodbye my Lords and Ladies,'' Hestia said, and with a flick of her hand, the gods disapeared.

* * *

Hephaestus didn't want to spend a year with his relatives. He couldn't even stand an _hour_ with them. But what Hestia says, goes. He learned that today. As soon as they teleported inside their new appartement (3 bathrooms, 6 two-people bedrooms, 1 kitchen, a medium-sized study that Athena loved immediately) he asked Aphrodite for a mirroir.

''Sure, honey,'' Aphrodite said. ''But I have to admit, you've never looked... _younger_?'' Hephaestus had sighed. All he needed was Aphrodite on his tails. Aphrodite had really curly blonde hair that ran down her shoulders and kaleidescope eyes that changed the color every second. Her face was perfect, being the godess of beauty, and she was wearing so much makeup, but Hephaestus didn't like it. She was medium height, as tall as Athena.

''I don't need it for that,'' he huffed in his deep, scratchy voice. ''I need the glass for... a project.'' It was a desperate lie. Aphrodite didn't look happy but gave him a mirroir anyways. He was locked in one of the bathrooms, checking his reflection in the mirroir. He had messy short dark red hair, burned almost black from working in the forges. He was somewhat muscular and all his scars were gone. He had a little bit of a beard, same color as his hair. He had dark, dark brown eyes and his face was bulgy. His nose looked a bit too big for his face. His ears were too big for his head, but he looked better than when he was a grown man.

He unlocked the bathroom door and ran into Athena, who was heading to the study. Athena's stormy gray eyes inspected him. She was medium height, and standing next to her he felt like a giant. She still had her black hair that ran in curly locks down her back. Her face was pretty much the same- cold, emotionless, pretty, fragile, but still very deadly. She was carrying a pile of books, half of them were encyclopedias. He said hello and walked down the hallway. Halfway down, he noticed someone was hiding behind a plant.

"Poseidon?" He growled. "Whattarye (what are you) doin'?" Poseidon had sea-green eyes and messy black hair. He was a bit smaller than Hephaestus, but _definitely_ more muscular. He had a radiant smile and a mischievous look on his face like he was going to get into trouble and didn't care if he got caught. Overall, Poseidon made the ladies run for their money. Poseidon put his finger to his lips and pointed to Athena. One hour in this new place, and he already wanted to get into trouble.

Typical.

 **Review please!**


	3. A Surprise Letter

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Ares thought that the apartment was okay. It was no battlefield, but it was okay. It had a cute (although Ares would never describe it as cute) kitchen right when you walked in. It had a stainless steel fridge and wooden counters and cupboards. There was a sink in one of the counters. The cabinets were filled with provisions. Then came the living room/dining room right off the kitchen, through an open doorway. There was a wooden table had twelve chairs, one for each Olympian. The living room was pretty typical; flat screen TV, two couches and a couple comfy chairs, a fireplace (from Hestia) and a coffee table. The apartment had three bathrooms, equipped with a bath/shower, sink and a toilet. Then came the study. A small room with a computer, desk chair and a desk. Bookshelves lived one of the walls.

Then came the bedrooms. Ares didn't care about who he got stuck with, as long as it WASN'T Hephaestus. He couldn't stand that guy. No appreciation of war whatsoever. There were twelve Olympians, and six bedrooms. 5 girls, 7 boys. Which meant that a boy and a girl would get stuck together. Hestia left them all the option to design, but she would have to pick the groups.

Ares gazed at himself in one of the mirrors in the bathroom. He kept his 'cool battlefield' look, luckily. Red eyes literally filled with exploding bombs, muscular guy, Ares wasn't the one you wanted to mess with. He had a tough face, from scowling more than anything else. He had red hair and unlike Hephaestus, it wasn't almost burned black. 'Good,' he thought. 'I look almost the same.'

"Ares, is that you in there?" A female voice ran out. "Come out, Hestia just sent a message." Ares opened the door and found Aphrodite standing there. He bent down and kissed her. Aphrodite giggled.

"Where do we go to hear this famous letter Ms. Aphrodite?" Ares teased. Aphrodite shook her head.

"I've got it right here," Aphrodite waved the envelope in front of his face. She opened it. "It said, you are mating with... uh... Hermes."

"Cool," Ares said. He didn't have a problem with Hermes. Only Hephaestus. "Are who are everyone else..."

"Demeter is with Athena, good for me, I'm with Hera, that drama queen, Artemis is with Apollo, that's gonna be hilarious," Aphrodite said, reading the envelope. "Zeus and Poseidon, of course, you and Hermes and Hephaestus and Hades. That's all."

"Aw," Ares scowled. "No one's gonna start a war. Except maybe Artemis and Apollo. Shoot."

"Ares," Aphrodite sighed. "That's the whole reason Hestia sent us here! Sometimes you are really that dumb." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

Artemis was ready to call her Hunters to send her brother to Tartarus. With Hermes. Hades, being the god of wealth (at least in Roman form), decided they could have takeout and told Apollo and Hermes to decide on something. How well all of us knew _that_ was going to go.

"Japanese takeout," Apollo suggested.

"No pizza," Hermes said, holding out his phone. "It's Italian."

"Definitely not," Apollo gagged. "Chinese foods are the best."

"I don't agree," Hermes said. "What if we have some Brazilian takeout?"

"Not really my type," Apollo shrugged. "But what if we had-" Artemis stopped listening but she could still hear them arguing about what to get. She figured they would all be starving by the time dinner rolled around, so she went to find Athena, her best friend. Artemis' brown eyes surveyed the study as she came into it. A paper airplane stuck out of a plant. Athena was sitting at the desk, her laptop open in front of her.

"Hey Athena-" she started but backed up as Athena spun around in the desk chair, her eyes steely gray.

"I swear Poseidon, if that's you-" she screamed throwing an eraser at Artemis' head. "Oh, Artemis! Sorry about that." Artemis picked the eraser out of her long wavy auburn brown hair. Athena stood up and helped her. She was way smaller than Athena, but it didn't make her any less dangerous.

"So what do you require from me?" Athena asked. Her eyes were back to their normal color, so it meant she wasn't mad anymore.

"I was just wondering," Artemis pronounced. "If we are teens, aren't we gonna go to school? And if so, where?" Athena looked puzzled.

"Uh, I sent a message to Hestia via Owlmail, to see whether to or not," Athena mused. "But what's the sudden concern with going to school? I thought I was the only one who required to expand her knowledge at a mortal high school." Athena leaned against the desk and stared at Artemis with those stormy eyes. It was like she could read her mind.

"I really need to get away from Apollo. And Hermes. They drive me absolutely crazy," Artemis admitted. "And Aphrodite too." She added as an afterthought. Athena smiled.

"I hate to burst your bubble Arty," Athena chocked out. "But your schedules might collide." Artemis felt her face fell. Her expression must of been hilarious because Athena started laughing.

"But can't _you_ organize the schedules?" Artemis argued, giving it her best puppy dog eyes.

"Aaah, my eyes, they burn!" Athena yelled and covered her eyes. "No I can't. The teachers organize that."

"Oh, but maybe you could-" Artemis tried. She was interrupted by a note that fell on her head. She blew it out of her eyes at Athena. When she tried to talk to Athena again, Athena shut her up with a wave of her hand.

"SHUSH!" Athena said, her face back to being emotionless. "I have to find the other gods. It's from Hestia."

* * *

Zeus assembled everyone in the living room. Poseidon, Hades and him claimed the couches. Demeter, Hera and Aphrodite had the chairs. Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes and Artemis sat on the floor. Ares was standing. But everyone's eyes were on Athena.

"I got a letter from Hestia," Athena announced. "It says:

 ** _Hello everyone,  
it's getting harder to keep the fire going here on Mount Olympus.  
It is very quiet however.  
For Athena, yes, you shall go to a mortal high school. I have  
already enrolled you in the closest one: Goode High School. I  
have charged myself with giving you names, because some  
might not be the most appropriate. (Ares, I'm looking at you.)  
Aphrodite, you shall take them "shopping" tomorrow if you can.  
Anyways, basic rules for school, no weapons, no blasting anyone  
to dust and no powers in front of the mortals.  
PLEASE.  
Here are your names,  
_ _Hera- Herianne Marion_ _  
Zeus- Theodore Sky  
Hephaestus- Leo Toolsen_ _  
_** _ **Apollo- Jayden Shade  
**_ _ **Artemis- Aurelia Shade  
Aphrodite- Scarlett L'Amour  
Hermes- Marcus McDonald  
Demeter- Camille Grainsel  
Hades-Alexandre Juan  
Ares- Hudson Waryn  
Athena- Autumn Grayscale  
Poseidon- Noah Seagreen  
Use them around the mortals as much as you can.**_

 _ **I'll send your schedules by owl tomorrow morning.**_  
 _ **But until then,**_  
 _ **enjoy your weekend. School starts on Monday.**_

 **Hestia."**

The god were silent for a bit. Then,

"OH. MY. GODS! WE. ARE. GOING. SHOPPING. TOMORROW!" A hyperventilating Aphrodite managed. All the gods groaned.

 **Review please!**


	4. GOING SHOPPING!

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Aphrodite had a hard time sleeping. She kept tossing and turning that Hera, her roommate, had to tell her to stop. ALL the gods were going shopping! And she would get to chose their outfits! She sat up in bed and surveyed the room. Her side of the room was nice and tidy. Her side of the walls were painted hot pink and the walls were covered with her favorite tragic love stories; like Helen of Troy, and many others. She had light pink curtains over the window. On the wooden floor she had a couple heart-shaped rugs with many shades of red and pink. Her white vanity had a huge mirror with a couple pictures of her and Ares. The vanity was barely visible under makeup and lipstick. She had a walk-in closet, magically installed to fit her needs. Her bed was a queen sized one, the sheets were hot pink, and she had red and pink heart-shaped pillows. On Hera's side, the walls were purple and full of pictures of her and Zeus. She had a small desk, not like Hera ever used it, and a dresser that fit all her clothes into. Her bed was twin sized with dark purple sheets and pillows. Hera had one really light purple rug that was really soft. But unlike a queen, Hera's side of the room was a complete mess.

"I need my beauty sleep," Hera complained whenever Aphrodite woke her up. Aphrodite looked at her and sighed. 'Hera,' she thought. 'You need a bit more than that to be defined as beautiful.' Aphrodite didn't want to be mean, but it was true. Hera had straight light brown hair, worn in a bun, and the same color eyes. She wasn't tall, but not short, taller than Aphrodite though, but Hera knew how to accesoirize. She lay back down and buried herself bewteen her pillows. Now that she was awake, she may as well play with some lovers. She searched on her phone, hot pink case by the way, and was disappointed to see that there was no one she could mess with.

"What about someone who totally hates someone else and then I can try to..."

"Dammit Aphrodite!" An annoyed Hera mumbled, sitting up in her bed. "Shut up! It's only three!"

"Oh go back to sleep Hera! You don't get it!"

"I understand sleeping so let me do it!" Hera said, rolling her eyes. "Grab your phone, put on some makeup, or whatever normal teens do these days."

"THEY GO SHOPPING!"

"NO!"

"Hestia said it herself!"

"Urghhh!" Hera fell back on her bed. Aphrodite pouted.

"It'll be fun!" She insisted. Hera just snored.

* * *

A very long five hours later, the gods were awoken very rudely by screaming. Aphrodite was running up the hallway in her high heels squealing "Up! All of you! It's SHOPPING TIME!" After a few minutes of being yelled at, the gods slowly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Okay! Let's go!" Aphrodite said, jumping out the door.

"Dite, what about breakfast?" Poseidon growled.

"I despise absolutely agreeing with Poseidon," Athena nodded. "But skipping breakfast can lead to an unbalanced diet. And an unbalanced diet can lead to…"

"Someone's missing!" Zeus pointed out.

"If that's what you mean by someone dying then yes." Athena shrugged.

"No! Someone is actually missing!" Zeus insisted.

"Hephaestus!" Ares shouted.

"Imma right heyar!" A rusty voice called out.

"Hades! That cereal hater!" Demeter yelled. Aphrodite scrunched up her face angrily. She disappeared inside the apartment and came out three minutes later pulling a grumpy, but otherwise fully-dressed, Hades by the ear.

"Okay!" Aphrodite squealed, jumping out the door again. "We can leave now!" The other gods reluctantly followed her. Poseidon was the last, still grumbling about his breakfast.

* * *

"Oh my Gods! Yes, yes, yes. That looks so adorable on you!" Aphrodite squealed, clasping her hands together. She was studying Demeter, who was trying on one of her outfits. Demeter had twisted brown golden hair that touched her shoulders. She had big green eyes and a ton of freckles on her nose. Her lips were pulled into a smile.

"You really think so?" She asked Aphrodite. Demeter was wearing a green crop top, embroidered with leave patterns and designs, jean shorts and brown boots. She was studying herself in a mirror.

"Sooo?" Demeter begged. "Can I please get it?"

"It's past my inspection," Aphrodite shrugged, giving Demeter her credit card. "Charge it on here. Say hey to Matt for me!"

"Matt?" Demeter looked around her. "Who the heck is Matt?"

"Some mortal guy I dated. He manages the front desk," Aphrodite said, waving her out of the changing rooms. "Okay! NEXT!" Hermes rolled his eyes and entered the changing room entrance.

"Was," Hermes checked his watch. "Five hours really necessary for shopping?"

"Yes! Anyways you are the last one." Aphrodite gave Hermes his clothes and he disappeared inside the changing rooms. He came out seconds later, wearing a white tee-shirt, jeans and black converses.

"Can I go _now_?" He whined. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and waved him out. When he disapeared out the door, she thought she heard him say: "Shopping is useless."

"No it isn't!" She argued. She gathered all her outfits in her hands and went to join the other gods at the food court.

* * *

She settled down in the food court where the gods were snacking on Tim Hortons and McDonalds. She nibbled a fry. The other gods had already scared all the mortals so the food court was empty. Hephaestus was making things out of the straw wrappers. Zeus and Hera were arguing. Hermes and Ares were laughing as Demeter made cereal appear out of midair and hit Hades with it. Poseidon was looking at Athena like a lovesick puppy, but Athena was reading and didn't seem to notice.

(Here is what all the gods are wearing:)

 **Zeus:** sky blue tee-shirt, jeans, grey sneakers  
 **Ares:** blood-red tee-shirt, leather jacket, combat boots, black pants, sunglasses  
 **Hephaestus:** orange tee-shirt, black sweater, jeans, orange nikes  
 **Hermes:** white tee-shirt, jeans, black converses  
 **Hades:** black tee-shirt that says "bring death on", sunglasses, jeans, black addidas  
 **Poseidon:** greenish-blue tee-shirt, khaki shorts, blue addidas  
 **Apollo:** yellow tee-shirt that says "I'm as hot as the sun", jeans, sunglasses, grey converses

 **Athena:** grey tank top-like high-V-neck dress that reaches down mid-thigh, black tights, black high heeled boots **  
** **Artemis:** blueish purple tank top-like high-V-neck dress that reaches down mid-thigh, black tights, black high heeled boots **  
** **Demeter:** green crop top embroidered with leave patterns and designs, jean shorts, brown boots **  
** **Aphrodite:** white crop top, pinkish short skirt, white way to high high-heels **  
** **Hera:** purple dress that flows down mid-thigh, purple high heels

* * *

"Apollo! Give it back!" Someone screamed. The gods turned to look at the oncomers. Apollo flew through the room, Artemis chasing him.

"Say what I told you to say!" He taunted, swinging Artemis' favorite bow.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Artemis screamed, tears slowly coming down her face.

"SAY IT!" Apollo narrowed his eyes. He lit himself on fire.

"NO!" Artemis cried, tears streaming down her face as the other gods looked on. "THAT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT FROM MOM! APOLLO PLEASE, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!"

"Then say it," Apollo rolled his eyes. "You _obviously_ don't want it back _that_ much!"

"I AM APOLLO'S LITTLE SISTER ARTIE!" Artemis cried, dropping to the ground. Apollo extinguished himself and looked down at the mess that was Artemis with... guilt? Regret? "I AM THE YOUNGEST AND I ALWAYS WILL BE! I AM APOLLO'S BABY SISTER!" Apollo tossed her the bow and it landed a couple inched away from her. Artemis grabbed it, shaking violently, and teleported out of the food court.

"Let's just go," Zeus said, breaking the silence. "The mall will close soon."

* * *

Apollo teleported inside the apartment. He saw all the other gods give him evil looks. He felt bad. He didn't want to make Artemis cry. He just wanted to make a joke that's all. Everyone went their own way, to their rooms or just away from Apollo in general. Apollo wanted to cry. He walked over to the living room and noticed that Artemis was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled. Apollo picked up his sister, who was snuggling with her bow, and brough her into their room. He soundlessly put her down on her bed and smiled again. She was so cute when she sleeped. Or really whenever she didn't want to kill him.

"Feel guilty?" Said a voice from the doorway. Apollo jumped and saw that Hermes was looking down at the sleeping Artemis.

"Yeah," Apollo sighed unhappily. "She won't talk to me probably. Remember when she wouldn't talk to me for a century after I killed Orion. It was the hardest century of my immortal life."

"You better get some sleep," Hermes suggested. "We have our first day tommorow." He walked out, leaving Apollo alone. Apollo fell asleep, staring at the sleeping Artemis.

* * *

 **So sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! I got caught up in school work and my computer broke. I will try to post more often of course, but please bear with me!**

 **-PothenaFan-**


	5. Hera hates Mondays (and school)

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Hera woke up with a splitting headache. Everyone was running around, trying to get ready for school (except Athena of course). She checked the watch on her bedside table.

"Twenty to nine?!" She yelped and jumped out of bed, landing on a book and falling on her butt. She changed into her outfit and rushed downstairs, ate some cereal (Demeter insisted), brushed her hair, applied makeup, rolled her eyes at Zeus and finally got out of the apartment and into the bus.

"Is that everyone Ms?" The bus driver asked me. "Because I can't wait no longer..."

"Actually," Athena butted in. "It's: I _cannot_ wait _any_ longer... hey!" Poseidon grabbed her arm and was pulling her to the back. Hera nodded and followed them.

"One thing Athena," Poseidon said, rolling his eyes, as the bus pulled away from their stop. "You are a _teenager_. And teenagers don't go around, showing up people okay?" Athena sulked.

"It's not my fault if he needs to learn better grammar," she protested. Poseidon sighed. Hera stood up.

"Okay guys," she yelled over the noise. "Here are your schedules!" She passed them out.

"Who has first period English?" Athena asked. Poseidon put his hand up, so did Hera and Zeus. The other gods began comparing schedules.

* * *

 **First Period:  
** Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena: _English  
_ Artemis, Apollo, Hermes: _Math  
_ Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite: _Science  
_ Hades, Demeter: _History_

 **Second Period:  
** Athena, Hephaestus, Ares: _Math_  
Poseidon, Apollo, Hades: _Gym_  
Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite: _History_  
Artemis, Demeter: _English_  
Zeus: _Free Period_

 **-BREAK-  
**

 **Third Period:  
** Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Artemis: _Science_  
Hera, Demeter, Ares: _Gym_  
Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite: _English_

 **Fourth Period:**  
Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus: _Gym_  
Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Ares: _History_  
Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite: _Math  
_ Hera, Demeter: _Science_

 **-BREAK-**

 **Fifth Period:**  
Athena: _History_  
Poseidon, Demeter: _Math  
_ Zeus, Artemis, Aphrodite: _Gym_  
Hades, Ares: _English_  
Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hera: _Free Period_

 **Sixth** **Period:**  
Athena, Aphrodite: _French_  
Zeus, Hephaestus: _History  
_ Artemis: _Math_  
Hermes, Apollo: _Science_  
Hades: _Spanish_  
Poseidon, Artemis, Demeter, Ares: _Free Period_

* * *

"We are finally here!" Athena said, scrambling off the bus. "Hurry up, we'll be late!" Poseidon, Hera and Zeus had to run to follow Athena.

"Sweetie," Zeus said, grabbing Athena's hand. "You need to calm down." Athena looked at him, excited. Then she turned a doorknob and disappeared inside the classroom. Zeus followed her. Sitting at the desk was a lady Zeus immediately disliked. She was _messy_. And not organized. Her classroom looked as messy as a pig pen. She was reading a comic book and chewing gum. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats. Poseidon and Athena got stuck in the front (to Athena's pleasure and Poseidon's dismay), while Zeus and Hera got pushed to the back.

"Okay!" The teacher said, putting down her comic book and smiling. "I'm Miss Zariacha, but you can call me Miss Z. I am teaching English for all of you. First, we will start the semester off with Grammar. It's an easy subject to start out with." She turned to the white board on one of the walls. "Open your notebooks to page 56, you also might want to take notes." She drew on the board and started talking. Zeus rolled his eyes and Hera elbowed him.

"Now you know how we feel when you drone on about something," she whispered.

"Gee, thanks," Zeus mumbled. "I feel loved." Of course the only person in the class who actually took out her notebooks was Athena, and she was focused on Miss Z's speech. Poseidon was snickering with a couple other boys at Athena, because he was ripping an eraser apart and throwing bits in Athena's hair to see if she would notice. She didn't. But Zeus did. He gave Poseidon an evil look but Poseidon ignored him.

* * *

"Arte- I mean Aurelia," Apollo whined. "I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it before you believe it?" Artemis turned around, her eyes filled with loathing. It was the first time she had looked at Apollo since the bow-incident. ( **It's in the last chapter for those who have not seen it.** )

"You can say it all you want," she said, furiously, taking big steps towards him. Apollo stepped back for the rage in his sister's eyes was uncontrollable. "But I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU APOLOGIZE! YOU HAVE BROKEN MY TRUST, AGAIN! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME!" She looked away, tears in her eyes. Hermes stood watching, unable to step in. "Let's just go to class... I don't want to talk to you."

"But Aurelia..." Apollo whined louder. "When are you going to forgive me..."

"SHUT UP!" Artemis said, lunging at him. "JUST SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! YOU ARE NOT EVEN SORRY! _YOU ARE SUCH A JERK_!" By that time, Artemis was slapping Apollo on the face. Hermes finally unfroze and found something to do. He grabbed Artemis' arm and dragged her away from Apollo.

"Stop, just calm down, calm down," Hermes whispered. Artemis collapsed in his arms, in a hot mess of tears. "That's it, just calm down. There you go, shhhh, calm down." In a couple minutes, she lifted her head.

"Lets go to class," she said, grimly. "I don't want to be late on our first day." She started down the hall to her Math class.

"Do you think she's mad?" Apollo asked Hermes. The messenger god rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "But don't worry about her right now, let's go to class."

* * *

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Aphrodite squealed. "It's _sticky_!" Ares and Hephaestus rolled their eyes. The science teacher came over to inspect the three gods work.

"My, my," he said. "You have not used the right formula I suppose. This was a test, and I'm sorry but haven't you gone to elementary school? You should know, these are the basics to the chemistry part of science." Aphrodite screamed again when purple foam dripped from the table to right in front of her high heels.

"Yes I have gone to Weatherboard," she sighed. "Got a problem with that. Plus, it said on your classroom door that we were talking about ECOSYSTEMS not CHEMISTRY!"

"Weatherboard!" He cried, shaking her hand. "Oh my God, it is so nice to meet you and your friends! Yes, I know the schedule talked about ecosystems. That is what we shall be doing in three days. ( **Sneak peek to the next chapter right here!** ) You see, to experience one of the ecosystems, we will take a hike in the forest behind Goode. We will observe the wildlife and all of that to study it for the rest of the year! How exciting is that?" He jumped around like a hyper toddler.

"Eh!" Ares yawned, playing on to Aphrodite's skit. "Weatherboard had more interesting things to do, but I SUPPOSE that will have to do."

"So yes Mr. Teacher-Man Person," Aphrodite finished. "I think that I deserve an A on this test you said we were having." Little did the teacher know but Aphrodite was using her charmspeack on him.

"Yes!" He said, enthusiastically. "I completely agree!"

 **Review please!**

* * *

 **How was that for another chapter? Next chapters will be focusing mainly on Pothena. It will be called Lost, and there are going to be three chapters to it.**

 **Hope you are having an excellent March Break everyone!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PothenaFan**


	6. Lost

**This is a Pothena chapter. For those who do not like Pothena you can just skip over this but tell me what you think about Demeter/Hades and more Zeus/Hera. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Happy March Break! Hope all of you are having an excellent break, travelling and spending time elsewhere than your house. And if you are not travelling, hope you are having an excellent break at home. Who is excited until spring? I know I am. Eight days left until it's officially spring! Yayyy! Okay that's enough! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

"Wake up Poseidon, you are going to make the rest of us late!" Zeus said, slapping his brother with a pillow. "Hera likes us to be organized, and Athena will kill you if you are late!"

"I'm immortal," Poseidon grumbled. Zeus left the room, rolling his eyes. Poseidon buried his head under his pillows once again. He heard the door open again.

"Zeus!" He growled. "I'm not waking up. It's too early." He lifted his head up and saw Athena staring down at him. He blushed.

"Please can you hurry up?" She begged. "I don't want to be late _again_! Please please please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She sat down on the end of his bed and looked at him. Poseidon sighed loudly.

"Why would I want to get up?" He protested. "Give me one reason."

"We have the hike thing for Science class today?" She said, thinking. Poseidon thought she looked cute when she thought deeply. She scrunched her eyebrows together and pursed her lips adorably. ' _What am I thinking?'_ He scolded himself. She was his rival, not his girlfriend. But he still couldn't help himself from thinking it.

"FINE!" He sighed. "I'll go on this stupid hike thing." He pulled himself out of bed and looked at Athena. Her eyes twinkled with happiness at the thought of another day of school and he couldn't help smiling.

* * *

"Hello class, I'm so happy that you could join us for the hike in Goode Woods," the science teacher, Mr. Renal, greeted them enthusiastically. "I hope you have all brought your notebooks like Ms. Autumn here." Athena beamed. "So let's get started. Please stick to the path, we don't want anyone getting lost." Mr. Renald led the group of twenty kids to the start of the forest. Artemis was up front with Mr. Renald answering questions he was giving to her on forests, Athena was more near the end, right in front of the Big Three.

"What a useless hike," Poseidon commented as Athena noted things down in her notebook. "I can't believe I came."

"Speaking of which why did you come?" Hades observed. Zeus didn't make any comment because he was too busy watching three boys bug Athena.

"Do you think she's okay?" He said, pointing to her. Athena was waving them off but they weren't going away. They could hear some of the insults the boys were calling her.

"Naw," Poseidon shrugged. "If they really piss her off, she'll just use her godly powers on them." Zeus nodded, but didn't look too sure.

They came around to a river and Mr. Renal pointed out to different patterns and how to identify how the patterns determine the weather. The boys were shoving Athena around as she tried to take notes. When the front of the group left again, they turned to her. The one in the front of the three looked like the boss.

"You need to stop being such a KNOW-IT-ALL!" He smirked and pushed her. Athena, startled, lost her balance and fell into the river. When, she resurfaced she was drenched and her notebook was all wet.

And Poseidon laughed.

* * *

Athena only felt the push, the cold water, her notebook being ripped out of her hand and her anger. When she resurfaced, she saw red. Her anger flew in the air. The look she gave the boy who pushed her was so scary that all three of them backed up. She walked over to him and punched him in the face. Hard. He groaned in pain and Athena kicked him in the gut. He doubled over and she towered over him.

"Do you want some more?" Athena asked, sweetly, but her grey eyes were stormy blackish, a sign that she was really angry. She looked at the boys so furiously that they all backed up and ran for the front of the line. Athena then turned to the source of the laughing she heard at the beginning. The Big Three were looking at her, mouths open and surprised looks on their faces.

"Is their any reason that you three shall attempt to imitate a guppy?" She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Because if you are, you are not doing it very well. Your jaw should be prolonged more and your eyes should look more relaxed." She laughed at their faces as they tried to pull themselves together and tried to appear as thought they weren't staring.

"Now shall you hurry up?"Athena muttered impatiently. What this certain goddess of wisdom had not noticed was that she was leaning very close to the edge of the hill, and that the water had softened the ground, making it turn into muddy grounds. She waited until the boys had caught up to her (making the ground even more slippery and muddy) and turned around. She slipped on the mud, and her hands lashed out madly trying to steady herself. She grabbed the person's arm that was closest to her to try to steady herself. That person turned out to be Poseidon. Expecting Poseidon to steady them both, she put all her weight on his arm. Instead of steadying them both, Poseidon was too surprised to react and was pulled down the hill as she fell.

"POSEIDOOOOOON!" He heard Zeus yell before he ran into a tree, and blacked out.

 **Review please. Should I continue?**

* * *

 **I have gotten a message where someone wanted me to focus more on Zera (Zeus and Hera) and perhaps try Demeter and Hades. What do you guys think? Thanks so much for all your support and I love reading all your reviews.**

 **-PothenaFan-**


	7. Lost- A White Wolf

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

( **This is continued from Lost...** )

"Poseidon! Wake up! Oh my gods, did I kill him? He's freaking immortal! He can't be dead. Poseidon, wake up you jerk!" Poseidon woke to a groggy feeling, like he wasn't quite awake yet. He opened an eye and saw Athena hovering over him. She was frantically shaking him. Then she slapped his cheek and poured water from her canteen on his face. Shake. Slap. Water. Shake. Slap. Water. Shake. Poseidon timed how long it would take for the slap. Just as Athena brought her hand down on his cheek, he reached up and grabbed her wrists. She screamed and jumped up. Because Poseidon was still holding on to her wrists, she was pulled back down and landed on Poseidon's chest with an "Ooof!", his nose centimeters away from hers.

"You are such an imbecile!" She said, pulling free and slapping his face.

"Got you good!" Poseidon smirked and sat up. Athena frowned.

"No, you did not," she protested.

"Yeah, I did," he countered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-eeek!" Athena shrieked, pointing to the tiniest spider ever and hiding behind Poseidon. "Make it go away!" Poseidon was too busy laughing. The spider crawled towards them and Athena lay her head down on Poseidon's back.

"Is it gone yet?" She managed, trembling. Poseidon finally managed to get some self-control and stopped laughing.

"No," he said. "It's on your leg!" Athena screamed and jumped to her feet. Poseidon nearly had a laugh-attack. Athena was looking all over her legs before realization dawned on her... Poseidon had lied. She started towards him as if to hit him, but changed her mind, spun around and left the clearing.

"Athena! Wait! It was a joke! I'm sorry," Poseidon ran after her. Athena didn't turn back. He finally caught up to her.

"Do you have _any_ idea where we are?"

"No," Athena said, emotionless. She kept walking.

"So you're just going to wander around and eventually get out of this forest?" Poseidon frowned.

"Yes."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it's done, but okay. Are you going to say anything else other that yes or no?"

"No." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"It was a joke 'Thena," he sighed. Athena stopped walking and stared at him coldly.

"I do not approve of your so-called jokes."

"Haha! You said something else than no!" Poseidon flashed his winning smile. Athena scowled and resumed walking, Poseidon trailing along behind her.

* * *

"Athena. Athena. Athena," Poseidon repeated. "Athena. Athena. _ATHENA._ " Athena whirled around, her eyes a blackish gray.

"WHAT?" She demanded. "Stop being so gods damn annoying!" Poseidon backed up.

"I was just going to tell you that you are about to walk off a cliff!" He yelled back. "Women!"

"WOMEN?" Athena yelled, enraged. "WHAT ABOUT MEN? YOU ARE ARROGANT JERKS AND JUST PLAIN DUMB!" Poseidon looked offended and mad at the same time.

"WELL WOMEN ARE OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOOKS AND MONEY. YOU ARE SELFISH!"

"THAT'S APHRO-FREAKING-DITE! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT OF ME!" Athena jabbed her finger at Poseidon's chest.

"WELL SOH-REE," Poseidon rolled his eyes. "I FORGOT. YOU ARE JUST A KNOW-IT-ALL WHO COULD PASS AS A CYBORG BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS AND NO DISPLAY OF AFFECTION FOR ANYONE WHATSOEVER!" As soon as the words rolled of his tongue, he regretted it. Athena's face turned into a pained expression with tears in her eyes ( **poor Athena** ). In a moment she was back to her normal emotionless self. However, her eyes looked pained and weren't shining. She tensed and after so many battles with her, Poseidon knew that this meant she was going to attack. Sure enough, she lunged, tried to trip him but he side-stepped. She tried to kick him in the face but Poseidon was too fast. He grabbed her wrists again and spun her around so that both of her arms were behind her back and her back was resting against his chest. She struggled and managed to throw them both to the ground, but in the exact same position. Poseidon held her struggling for a couple of minutes before she calmed down, lay her head down on his chest and seemed to accept that she was beaten. They stayed like that for around five minutes, before Poseidon loosened his grasp and Athena got up. Poseidon found himself feeling upset that she left.

"I apologize for my outburst, Poseidon," she said, turning to look at the sun. "It was most unwise of me even if everything I said was true." She turned towards him and laughed at his expression. Poseidon felt lightheaded at the sound of it. He smiled at looked into her eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes. _'SHUT UP HEART!'_ He thought. _'STOP BEATING SO FREAKING FAST! I DON'T LIKE HER... DO I?'_ He was sure that his heart was beating so hard that even Athena could hear it. Suddenly, Athena tensed again. Something rustled in the bushes off to her left. Aegis (Athena's shield) and a spear appeared in Athena's hands. The bushes shook some more and out came...

* * *

...a white wolf as white as snow. One of...

"... Artemis' hunting wolves," Athena gasped. Poseidon walked up to her and the wolf snarled and growled at him. He jumped back and saw Athena trying to cover up a smile.

"Calm down Quiver," Athena rolled her eyes, smiling. "I _still_ don't like him." The wolf stopped snarling but glared at Poseidon.

"Uh! Hello, I'm standing right here! That's offensive," Poseidon whined and pouted.

"No, it's the truth." Poseidon felt upset by her statement, but a feeling of unsettlement came and replaced it as he didn't understand why he was upset.

"What brings you here Quiver?" He heard Athena ask the wolf. Quiver stopped glaring at Poseidon and pawed at it's neck. Athena bent down to investigate and came back up a second later reading off a scroll. She looked alarmed as she passed it to Poseidon. The letter had nine words.

 ** _Monster headed towards you. I'm coming. Stay there. -Artemis_**

Suddenly, the air dropped to around -25 degrees Celsius (-13 degrees Fahrenheit). Poseidon looked at Athena who looked shocked. Her lips were blue and she was shivering and he had to resist the temptation to wrap his arm around her. Quiver, the wolf, started barking at something behind them. Then she ran off, whimpering. Athena and Poseidon turned around slowly...

 **So many cliffhangers! Sorry bout that! NOT! Hehe! Review please.**

* * *

 **I got a lot of PM's and reviews that said that Demeter/Hades is good so when Lost is done I promise that I will work on Zeus/Hera and Demeter/Hades!**

 **-PothenaFan-**


	8. Lost- Out of the Woods

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

( **This is continued from Lost- A White Wolf** )

Athena found herself staring into the face of nothingness. Literally. The monster that was looking down at them had to be 1.2 times her size. It was a big black shadow with a whirlwind-type face. It reflected images of her worst fears.

"Despair," she breathed. The monster laughed, a deep sound, like a tape-recorder. She saw Poseidon look at her quizzing, but she ignored it.

"Hello Athena," it smiled. "Nice to see you as my equal. However, this won't be for long. Since you silly gods reside here, I will take over Mount Olympus. You will all be at my mercy! You of course, you are a special package." Athena shrank as it towered over her. "I will take your powers right here, right now. If you do not accept, I would hate to find the need to redo what was done last time." Athena struggled with her tears who were threatening to fall at the memory. The monster meant business. The last time, Athena thought it had been a huge joke. The next morning, her favorite daughter had been found dead in the attack with the twin towers.

"That is completely illogical," she argued, trying to stall for time. "Seeing as the mortals do not worship despair. Our existence is based on beliefs. Shall you take control, you shall be instantly destroyed."

"Athena... Athena..." Despair swung his head, side-to-side, side-to-side. "State the obvious. I will force them to. The world _will_ fall into despair and fear." The monster turned to look at the sun. "Starting with that ridiculous sun god Apollo. The sun makes me feel sick. Now, no one can focus on despair when that ball of heat is radiating in the sky. I much prefer the cold." Just to prove his point, the air dropped another ten degrees. Athena knew it was based on her own grief. She had to pull herself together. But what would Despair do if she fought him. Would that monster kill Annabeth? The temperature dropped another ten degrees, at least to Athena. Despair laughed.

"Don't dwell on your mistakes?" It smiled, pictures of Annabeth being tortured filling Athena's mind. "Is that your motto, Athena? I'd say learn from them. Learn to hand over your powers or..." He made a throat cutting motion with his hand. Athena saw Annabeth happily cooking in a kitchen, her back to her mother's eyes, and a man with a Celestial-Bronze sword approaching her silently.

"NOO!" She yelled, lunging at the monster. She had completely oblivious to her surroundings while Despair had filled her mind. She saw Poseidon fighting fifteen hellhounds around fifty feet away. Despair stopped laughing and stared at her. Athena made her spear and shield appear out of nowhere ( **still don't get how that works** ) and advanced on the monster.

"Or I could just send you to Tartarus instead," she sneered, staring him down. "You will NOT HURT ANY OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN!" She fought like a storm, dodging his attacks and throwing her spear in his weak spots. A half hour later, Despair was getting tired but Athena was feeling awesome, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, finally getting a hit at Athena. "GIVE ME YOUR POWERS, GIVE 'EM, GIVE ME THE POWERS!" Athena got up, shield and spear ready, but the monster put up his hand. More pictures filled her head. Annabeth being tortured. Annabeth blaming her mother for her rotten life. Annabeth yelling at someone to help her. A dozen more Annabeth pictures flowed through her mind, and Athena couldn't find the strength to fight it. Her shield and spear disappeared. The temperature, which had started to warm up, dropped down to below 88 degrees Celsius.

"Your powers Athena," the monster reminded her. "Give me your powers and your daughter will be-" A dozen or so wolves entered the clearing, scaring all the hellhounds into making a break for it. Artemis was in the middle of the pack, bow drawn, firing arrow after arrow at Despair.

"Arghhhhhhhh! Bloody Huntress!" The monster yelled, disappearing into the shadows. "Athena! We will talk some other time. I must have your powers!" With that, the voice shut up. The temperature warmed up, but to Athena, it was still below 88 degrees. Her knees buckled, and Poseidon caught her, screaming something to Artemis. She came over to look at Athena, asked something, but Athena couldn't hear because everything was fuzzy. Her eyesight, her hearing, her touch... She tried to tell them everything was okay, but before she could get a full sentence out, she blacked out.

* * *

"-know what's wrong with her?" Athena woke with a huge headache and a cold feeling that she could feel through her fingertips, all the way to her toes.

"I dunno. But I could write a haiku about it!" A male voice rang out. It took a second for her to realize who it belonged to.

"No!" A female voice, Artemis', said. "Apollo, we cannot stand any of your stupid haikus. Now heal her. I mean you are the worst doctor in the world, but you must know something!" Something creaked (Athena guessed it was a door) and Poseidon joined the conversation.

"How is she doing? Zeus is loosing his freaking mind out there," he sighed. "Hera is trying to calm him down, but he's acting like a Minotaur seen red." Some more muttering Athena couldn't make out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE WON'T BE NORMAL?!" Poseidon yelled. (Athena had opened one eye to see what was going on.) "IF SHE TURNS INTO AN ATHENA THAT IS NICE TO ME... UGH! THE WORLD WILL BE MESSED UP!" Apollo was crouching in the corner under stares of two very pissed off gods.

"Yeah!" Artemis glared. "If you mess up my best friend with your stupid remedies... I will personally send you to freaking Tartarus!" Athena tried to sit up, but moaned as she noticed that everywhere on her body hurt. Badly. Instantly, the three gods turned towards her.

"You... uh... okay?" Poseidon asked akwardly after a minute of silence. In a second, he was on his back, had a silver knife at his throat and an angry Wisdon godess staring at him.

"Touch me again like you did in that forest and I personnaly swear I will send you to Tartarus, get it?" Athena's stormy eyes suggested Poseidon agree but instead of doing so, he laughed. HE LAUGHED. Athena inched her knife closer to his throat but before she could do some real damage, she was engulfed in a bear hug. Her knife fell on the ground as she tried to ease her way out of the intruder's arms.

"DAD!" She protested. Zeus held his daughter at arm's length and studied her. Then he turned to Poseidon.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Zeus screamed. Poseidon stopped laughing and got a surprised look on his face.

"What are you talking-"

"I KNOW YOU PULLED HER DOWN THE HILL!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"DON'T LIE!" Zeus summoned his master bolt at the same time Poseidon summoned his trident. They stood glaring at each other for a couple minutes while Artemis and Apollo shrank towards the door. Finally Zeus attacked and threw his master bolt at Poseidon who was too unlucky to dodge it. Artemis was observing the battle with wide open eyes. Apollo had run out of the room. Poseidon recovered from the shock and jabbed at Zeus who got a nice wound in the shoulder. Ichor leaked and Zeus roared in anger.

"STOP!" Athena threw herself in front of the two gods who were about to attack again. The both lowered their weapons but stood glaring at each other. "Father," Athena turned to Zeus. "I pulled us both down the hill." She turned to Poseidon who had a smug smile. "Don't think I like you Fish Breath," she added. "I just think that starting World War Three because whether or not someone pulled me down a hill is absolutely dumb." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Don't think we're okay Fish Breath," Zeus threatened, when she was out of hearing range. Poseidon rolled his eyes and went to find Aphrodite.

* * *

"POSEIDON! COME IN HONEY!" Aphrodite shouted when he knocked on her door.

"Sheesh Aphrodite," Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Announce it to the whole world, won't ya?"

"SORRY!" She squealed. "But you've never visited me before for love advice- mmmh mh!" Poseidon fantically covered her mouth with his hand and shoved her into her room.

"Aphrodite! I don't want anyone else hearing this!"

"Don't worry Honey, Hera's not here right now." She folded the covers on her bed and jestured for him to sit down beside her. "Now what's bugging you?"

"Well in the forest, I uh... I uh... felt umm... You know what I'll come back some other time!" He laughed nervously and jumped up.

"It's about Athena isn't it?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"What? No... hahaha... good one... YES!" Poseidon blurted out. "I feel weird things I never felt with Amphitrite around her. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

"Nothing honey."

"That's reassuring."

"No seriously honey. You have a little crush on a certain wisdom godess. The reason you never felt this around Amphitrite was because it was just lust not love."

"I can't be in love with Athena... can I?"

 **Review please.**


	9. Tryouts

**Summary: Hestia has a hard time keeping the fire on Mount Olympus going with everyone fighting and feeling down. So she tricks Zeus into changing some of the major gods and himself into TEENAGERS for a year, to be closer as a family. Will the Gods and Goddesses adjust to the change? Or will the fire be put out forever?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Parings: Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Percy/Annabeth, maybe Athena and Poseidon if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and therefore never will, own the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series! Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Demeter woke up and jumped out of bed. She had a mission to do! Armed with bunny slippers and a nightgown, she snuck down the stairs. Zeus snored loudly and it made her jump like a mile in the air although she didn't know who it was. She peeked into the cupboards.

"Aha!" She quietly yelled in triumph. The wheat godess reached into the cupboard and pulled out... two packages of Pop Tarts. "You know what these kids need? Cereal. And who can give them cereal? Me! Too much sugar can rot their teeth and give them stomach aches. They need bread and cereal!" As you can probably guess, Demeter spent the next three hours cleaning out the cupboards and replacing everything with... bread, cereal and other wheat stuff.

* * *

Zeus studied himself in the mirror. He no longer felt like a leader nor looked like one. With his dirty blonde hair sticking out everywhere and his strict electric blue eyes, he looked way out of place. Poseidon could look like he's half dead and have a million girls crushing on him. Hades already looks half-dead, and even he has friends. He turned to stare out of the window. He felt guilty, mad, upset and sick and the slightest amused. He opened the door and checked everyone else's rooms. He was the last one. Okay, it was time to make an entrance. Zeus swept down the stairs, a hand on his head, eyes to the ceiling.

"Ughh... I feel so... ugh..." he moaned when he was sure everyone had their eyes trailed on him. "Alone and bored... worse decision of my life!" Half of the people watching rolled their eyes, but Hera buyed it.

"Oh Zeusy! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM APOLLO?" She cried, hugging Zeus tightly. "My baaaaby!" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh lady," Apollo huffed. "He's just bored. He needs something to do at school. Extracurricular activities, whatever that means."

"What a drama king." Athena sighed, then grinned. "You should tryout for the play at school- WHAT?!" She threw her hands up as eleven pairs stared at her.

"What else is there?" Demeter asked, stuffing loaves of bread in her school bag.

"Gardening club, swim team, debate, spelling bees, math club, track and field, cross country, the play, soccer team, basketball team, football team, baseball team, volleyball team, construction club as well as an assortment of other clubs," Athena said in one breath. "But honestly! Do none of you read the school newspaper?" All the gods shook their heads. They seemed suprised that there was even a school newspaper. These people are hopeless, Athena thought.

"When does it start?" Hera piped up.

"Tryouts are today for track, cross country, the play, debate, and the sports. Clubs you just join in if you fulfill the requirements." The gods nodded, stood up and headed out the door.

"Athena?" A female voice called out from the table. Aphrodite was twirling her hair nervously. "What do you think I should do? I don't want anything too nerdy but not something stupid."

"What do you think about cheerleading? I mean like it's not nerdy and a lot of people think it's cool so it's not stupid. Can you flip?"

"Been in gymnastics since I was five." Aphrodite winked and the two laughed. "Cheerleading? Okay."

* * *

"Oookay, hello Goode! I see that we have a lot of freshmen here! My name is Katie, captain of the cheer squad! I'll be holding tryouts for cheerleading! And you should know, we don't usually accept freshmen so this is totes big!" A blonde haired girl on the podium yelled out to the crowd of students forced to attend. She was wearing all designer clothes and was eyeing Poseidon. (She was eyeing Zeus and Ares as well, but Hera and Aphrodite made it clear not to go on.)

"Who says things like 'totes'?" Athena disagreed with her the second she started talking. She got an angry chorus of shushes from all around.

"Matt here is going to put up a couple of flyers all around the school between first and second period. Totes go check them out and sign your name where you want to tryout!" A tall but skinny blond haired boy with glasses waved to the crowd.

* * *

This is all the extraccuricular activities all the gods tried out for and got in:

 **Zeus:** Lead male in the play  
 **Hera:** Tree Number Two in the play  
 **Apollo:** 100m sprint (squirrel was chasing him), rock band, archery (I forgot to mention it)  
 **Artemis:** 200m, 400m, cross country, archery  
 **Ares:** football, (tried out for shot put but Hephaestus beat him- he is maaaad)  
 **Poseidon:** swim team( duh!), cross country, soccer  
 **Hephaestus:** shot put, construction club  
 **Demeter:** gardening club, triple jump, long jump  
 **Hades:** -decided to take extra Spanish classes instead-  
 **Aphrodite:** cheerleading (Katie is like he BFF now)  
 **Athena:** debate, math club, cross country, volleyball, signed up for a spelling bee  
 **Hermes:** long jump, 200m hurdles, (he cheated by using his flying shoes), prank club

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Sorry that it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long for this chapter to come out. I started it but ran out of inspiration and then I was focusing on school but now it's all done so YEY! More TEENAGE OLYMPIAN GODS! I will not abandon this story so thank you all for being so patient.**

 **PothenaFan**


End file.
